


Self-Isolating

by c4tr1n



Category: Primeval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4tr1n/pseuds/c4tr1n
Summary: Set in Season 3 after Abby and Connor’s kiss. The two treat a creature whose illness could spread to humans. Lester has an important appointment in a few weeks and can’t risk being sick so he tells them to self-isolate for 14 days. What happens next is up to them, how will they keep each other entertained?





	Self-Isolating

“So that’s it now, we don’t go out again for two weeks?” Connor asks, a bit confused as they had been at the ARC all morning. They were sent home as soon as Abby had told Lester she believed there was a chance of the disease being transmitted to humans but not before he could tell Connor to think twice before isolating in his weekday apartment. _“I’ll get Becker to drop your things off to you later. It’s probably best you share the flat again. For the time being.”_

And that was it. Connor was back in the flat again, kicking his shoes off by the door and collapsing into the sofa. 

“What are we supposed to do?” 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Abby said, throwing him one of his controllers. 

“I hope Jack didn’t break this.” 

“There were a few times I thought he was going to throw the thing at the TV. Jesus, there were even times where I wanted to do it for him.” 

“That’s because the two of you are no good.” Connor smiled chucking the controller beside him. “Me on the other hand, I’m a pro.”

They sat in each other’s company for a while, not really saying much at all. It was slightly awkward, neither wanting to bring up the kiss, both hoping the other would. 

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Abby said, getting up. 

Two weeks seemed like a really long time but, for now, it was nice having Connor back at the flat. Was she looking forward to having to spend the next fortnight with him, knowing they were literally stuck with each other for every second of every day? Absolutely not. Was she excited for a lie in or two? Definitely. Was Connor going to make her life a living hell? Oh, she had no doubt about it but couldn’t help a feeling of childish excitement creep into her as she made their cups of tea. 

“Two sugars! In case you’ve forgotten!” Connor shouted from the sofa. 

It was only a reminder but Abby couldn’t help but feel it was a slight dig at her for chucking him out once Jack had arrived. They were just two worlds she really didn’t want to mix. Jack always managed to hurt people and she really didn’t want that to be Connor. 

She was sure it would come up in conversation at some point and she’d find herself as helpless as her roommate. Abby would do anything for it just not to be weird but Connor was exceptionally good at making things awkward. 

“Did you?” 

Abby nearly jumped on the spot. “God sakes, Connor! You scared me. Did I what? Forget?” 

“Yeah!” He lifted himself onto the counter next to her, not too close to the steam of the kettle but close enough to grab his cup once she’d finished. 

“No. I did live with you for two years, y’know.” 

“Before you chucked me out, you mean?” Connor smiled and she would have expected a nudge from his elbow if he could reach. 

“Yeah… you weren’t gone that long!” 

“Well, I’m only here for two weeks.” He said, watching her pour boiling water into their mugs. 

Abby put the kettle back onto its stand and it almost slammed.

“Yeah… fourteen whole days of Connor Temple. It’ll almost be like you live here again. Do you remember the rules?” 

“Like you said, I wasn’t gone that long!” 

“Connor, I don’t think you remembered the bloody things when you were here.” Abby drained the teabags and placed them onto the chopping board. 

“Well, I know that you’re not supposed to put them there, I definitely got told off for doing that.” 

“Hmm,” Abby grabbed the teabags, the tips of her fingers regretting the decision almost immediately as she carried them to the sink.

“I’ll be sure to tell you off if I see you breaking any of the rules, too.” Connor said. 

Abby quite liked the thought of that. She never knew why, but whenever she was nervous, excited or horny her ring finger would go funny, almost like a numbness. She liked the feeling though, and it almost always happened around Connor. It didn’t used to, of course. It used to tingle around Stephen and other men before him, or during exams or important medical procedures at the zoo, then one day it happened at the sight of Connor dripping wet after a shower with a towel tucked into itself at his waist. 

“Oh, I see. So, your punishment is doing the washing up for the week, what would mine be?” She stopped in front of him and watched him. His cheeks flushed red, and Abby could almost see the things running through his mind because the truth was, it was probably the exact same ideas that were causing havoc in hers. 

“Ummm, who knows. Maybe, uh, you can make the beds. I hate doing that.” 

That’s when Abby finished their teas, the feeling in her finger still lingering but she was almost mad at him for missing an opportunity. She had said that she didn’t want things to weird, maybe this was just Connor doing as he was told. As he often did. 

They drank their teas on the sofa, still in disbelief over not being able to leave the house for a fortnight especially with the promise of warmer weather. 

“Delivery!” There were three hard knocks on the door. “But don’t open the door until I’m gone!” It was Becker. 

“Please tell me you have pizza!” Connor jumped up and headed towards the door. 

“Well now you’re taking the piss, Temple. This is just what’s left from Lester’s. Do you ever wash your clothes?” 

“Yeah, I got the washing machine on Thursdays, it’s only Tuesday.”

“I’m sure Abby will put a quick spin on for you.” 

“Oi, I’m right here, Becker!” 

“No, I mean it, it’s for your own good. There are some questionable smells coming from these bags. Anyway, if you do need food and drink or whatever then I am only a phone call away, but I’m not a pizza delivery boy.” 

“That’s right, you’re a pizza delivery action man!” Connor laughed to himself. 

“Yours is a large pineapple and mushroom, right?” 

“No, I hate mush – oh. Okay, sorry!” 

“Right, your stuff is here. Give me ten seconds and then open the door, clear?” 

“Crystal!” Connor’s hand was already on the handle, eager to get to his bags of dirty laundry. “Thanks, Becker!” 

The rest of the day was spent catching up on the cleaning that a job chasing dinosaurs and shutting anomalies didn’t really allow time for. The bathroom was the worst, Jack’s hardened toothpaste along the curves of the sink and a collection of towels with no way of knowing which were clean or dirty. 

Once the flat was clean, Abby lay in bed listening to Connor snoring from his room, a sound she thought she’d never miss. She really didn’t know what they could do keep themselves occupied for the next thirteen days but knew that at some point they’d need to talk. This was the perfect opportunity to speak about the things that made their silences awkward as Connor couldn’t run and she had nowhere to hide. 

In a fortnight, she’d know whether this was it.


End file.
